


Another Life

by BobbyBubbles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobbyBubbles/pseuds/BobbyBubbles
Summary: Voldemort's thoughts on a stormy night.





	Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because there is not nearly enough Tom/Hagrid fics in the world.

Contrary to popular belief Voldemort's thoughts do not always take form in schemes upon malicious schemes. Sometimes they do not have any evil tainting them at all. But those surprising and rare pure thoughts are only ever about one subject. Another life. 

When Voldermort is alone in his chambers, like now as he reclines in his snake skin leather chair and gazes at the rain beating outside his window, he likes to let his mind indulge itself with an alternate life. One formed by different choices. What would his world be like if he hadn't became the dark lord that everyone feared today? What would of happened if he had listened instead of ignored his best,and only friend in the world, when Hagrid begged him not to release the Basilisk on the MudBloods. 

That choice that became the first mile stone in his path to becoming who he is today. If he had listened, Tom likes to imagine that Hagrid and him would have remained close today as they once had been as children. 

Voldermort remembers how they were always sneaking off together to play in the forbidden forest, stealing extra food from the Kitchens,snogging in the Room of Requirement,and going on secret dates in Hogsmeade.Tom would still be showing off the Basilisk and Hagrid his Spider as both boy's pets would continue playing together as they once had before in the chamber of secrets.

"It's funny , Voldermort remembered, Hagrid had once stated, while gazing at their respective pets,"their natures are completely different and they were born to be enemies yet they get along wonderfully ". 

Tom smirked at him and replied "why is that so shocking when we're exactly the same." 

Hagrid had just smiled and Tom could not resist leaning up to kiss it off him. The boys had been secretly together for three years back then and those years were the warmest in Voldemort's life. If He hadn't released the Basilisk that girl wouldn't have died and if she hadn't died Tom would have not had to frame Hagrid. And if He hadn't framed Hagrid he would still be with him now. He would still feel loved and warm today. He would still be called Tom a name that sounded not hatefully muggle when only coming from Hagrid's mouth. 

Because how could Tom feel anything but powerful and magical when that is how Hagrid always saw him. If he had chosen differently Hagrid would never have lost his wand and been expelled and he would have continued to learn magic and become the amazing wizard Tom had always known he was meant to be. They would have graduated at the top of their class and once leaving Hogwarts moved into a house together. 

A large one fit for a half giant where Hagrid wouldn't have to stoop and somewhere fairly remote where wizards wouldn't laugh at Hagrid's size and Tom wouldn't have to curse them like he always had in the past. A home like the one he designed in his younger days when first planning to ask Hagrid to leave with him after graduation. 

They would live together for a year and then Tom would propose. They would get married and eventually grow old together. Tom would retire at their old age and he and Hagrid would take care of their magical creatures together. 

In that life the name Voldermort would never be known or remembered but Tom would be forever engraved in a certain Giant's heart and that would have been worth it in the end. In that alternate reality Tom would have lived a loving and meaningful life.

Yes, on rainy days Voldermort liked to ponder what his other life would have been like and always he pretended that they were ponders and not regrets. 

And if his face happened to become wet. Well that was just the rain.


End file.
